


Road trip and a suspected murderer

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles wants to get way from his monotonous life so he engages on a cross country trip, only to meet a stranger half way. Yet, his life has taken a massive turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road trip and a suspected murderer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, so if you don't like the idea of it, pass by.

Crushing on one of the most perfect girls and getting kissed by a much much less perfect version for the first time in the library in high school were unbearable. Having to sit in the corner of the diner or on the bleachers and then rushing towards class was not fun at all, since he'd never been a sporty kind of kid. Going back and forth between home and school without a soul by his side was maybe something he'd grown familiar with. To some loners like him, home is definitely where the heart is, only in his case, his home was just a tiny room on the left side of the dark hallway in the orphanage. Yup, he'd been there for longer than he could remember, or so he thought. 12 years of schooling didn't have any significant impacts on his life, it was simply something you had no other choice but did anyway just to feel less abandoned, less strange to others's curious eyes.

He left his home right after graduation to head off to college, then got an honored degree in literature with a minor in mythological studies. He'd gone on internship during his years and afterwards been offered a spot in a Texan high school where he worked for several years before doing this whole cross country trip to find a meaning in life, to know why he's never had one true happy moment.

So here he is, in some god-fucking-know-where highway roadside ( for his vision is so bad at night to see anything )with his crappy Jeep just stopped dead in tracks in the middle of the night. Now he just want to do something, anything that could physically hurt himself as a reminder for not having checked the car before stumbling out of the motel on impulse. Oh, wasn't there this one girl that hichhiked and got herself torn apart by some cannibals, serial killers in an horror movie he watched hours ago? Or, wasn't there a newspaper report about a drunk guy that slept in his car with his window opened ( this one smart drunk anyway ) and then gone missing only a week later did they find his body parts, body parts lying in some kind of weird pattern in the woods 2 miles from where his car lied? Stop it Siles, you should stop making up reasons to pee in your pants. Now use your mega mind powers to think of a solution.  
Oh the phone, Stiles, get out the phone and dial for help!!!  
" Whaaaattt, I can't have dropped it in McDonald's, not now, not in this situation"- he winces. " What on earth am I gonna do, please please Mr.Trees by the roadside, Miss starlight, tell me what to do"

All his attempts on starting up the car has resulted in black smudges on his forehead, dirty hands and rumbled plaid shirt beyond bleaching ability but the car's still lying there watching the sky with a soft expression like it's in love. So he settles back in, closing his eyes for a moment to clear his head out  Suddenly, down falls the rain. Sweet, can't tonight be any better ??  That's it, he's done, he's just gonna pass out right there until morning comes and everything will be back to its normal, boring self. Thirty minutes later, he hears a siren and sees light reflecting in his mirror that makes him wonder for a moment if he could go blind from that. And woalah, a truck stops right beside him. He rises and goes out to take a better look and takes advantage of whoever that is to help him get the car started.

" Hey man, this road is not safe to park and enjoy the view. Multiple cases of people missing for days and coming back without their hands, feet or whatsoever or worse, dead "- a man ducks his head out and speaks in a deep, hoarse voice.

And gosh, what a beautiful man he is!!! Dark hair, bright eyes, full facial hair and stuff. 

He's been staring. Guess his introvert, silent, "mute" lifestyle has led him to wanting to listen to people rambling on and on nonstop. Instead, he shakes his head and answers in a mono tone voice, which he's trying as best to maintain ( not wanting to scare the man away without hearing those fascinating stories), " Nah, you get me wrong man. Been going on a trip and then my phone got lost and the car stopped and I couldn't do anything to make this piece of metal start again. You have any tips?"

" Well, tell you what, your car is hopeless " - speaks the guy after a long moment of inspecting his Jeep  
" Yeah I know, but too bad I've been using all the savings for this trip so yeah, new cars can wait " - stupid Stiles, so so stupid, you should never mention even one single thing about money when it comes to talking to strangers, nomatter how good looking they are. Cuz who knows what they're having in minds.

" If you don't mind hichhiking, I could drive you to your next stop, since I'm assuming we're on the same way. Besides, it's always better to have company who can save me from falling asleep on the wheel and hit any living things and got arrested"  the man says and smiles.   
   
Woah, that's absolutely a sign of professional mass murderer. Always offering and flashing smiles. Be careful, Stiles, choose the best words. Should not piss him up.

 " I'm good, I made a plan to wait for sunlight to come anyway. Thanks for stopping by" - replies Stiles

But, there's something about this man, who happens to be wearing a blueish Henly with a pair of black jeans that have holes in it, that makes Stiles's safety radar stops working for a moment and instead turning into a helping radio for people on the roads. There's something about him that makes Stiles's instinct tell him to trust the guy, and that something promising is going to happen.

It's too late, the man has got back to his truck and is starting the engine.

" Hey you, I'm..uhmm... I've changed my mind...uhm.. Can ya? I mean, if your offer still stands.." - he calls out nervously  
" Haha, sure, get in. But we have to make a deal, no second thoughts or else I'll kick you out without stopping the truck " - winks the man.

Right this moment, Stiles realizes he's got himself in a situation he'd surely can't handle. And that he's risking his 26 year-old-self. However, for once in his life, he thinks he's made the right the decision, no matter how frightful it sounds. 

Only if he knows will things be out of control in both good and bad ways.   
Only if he knows from this moment on will his life take a massive turn.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who are kind enough to read my work. Please send me feedbacks so I could improve my works.  
> Thanks!


End file.
